How they met
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, algo le dijo que aquel mocoso lleno de vendas iba a darle demasiados dolores de cabeza.


**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Había recuerdos que Chuuya deseaba muchas veces olvidar, casi todos ligados a su pasado antes de la Port Mafia, eso lo había logrado casi por completo y estaba orgulloso de ello. Pero otros estaban tan clavados a su memoria, que al formar parte de lo quien era y como era, le era imposible deshacerse de él.

Los recuerdos que compartía con Dazai eran los peores.

Probablemente, él ya había olvidado todo aquello pero Chuuya, pese al odio que el otro le provocaba, recordaba perfectamente el día en que se conocieron .

Chuuya era uno de los muchos huérfanos que la mafia tenia entre sus filas, solo que él tenia una habilidad y eso ya le hacia apuntar a puestos más altos que otros. A él no le había importado mucho en su momento el dejar el orfanato, no tenia familia ni amigos, nadie iba a echarle de menos y con suerte, no se moriría de hambre en la mafia.

Lo habían dejado solo en una sala, con un nuevo y elegante conjunto a la espera de que apareciese la persona que iba a cuidar de él y entrenarlo, a asegurarse de que el día de mañana pudiese ser útil para la mafia.

Durante un buen rato había permanecido sentado, en silencio y observando todo lo que le rodeaba con sumo interés, sabia que estaba en uno de los edificios más altos de Yokohama, sabia que si miraba por la ventana vería el puerto pero más allá de eso la sala era normal, oscura, iluminada por unos candelabros colocados encima de una larga mesa cuyas velas proyectaban las sombras de las sillas en las paredes.

Sentando en una de esas sillas, Chuuya esperaba toqueteando nerviosamente su nuevo sombrero, la impaciencia de la edad le hacia querer salir a explorar, pese a que le habían dicho que no se moviese de allí y hacia todo lo posible para cumplir esa orden, algo le decía que no le podía pasar nada bueno si desobedecía.

No fue hasta al cabo de un rato de empezar a aburrirse que la puerta de la sala se abrió, Chuuya se incorporó de golpe para ver quien era pero para su sorpresa, era un niño de más o menos su edad, con el pelo castaño, un pie escayolado y media cara vendada.

El niño no dijo nada al verlo sentado ahí, simplemente se acercó a él y se lo quedó mirando.

-Vaya, que pequeño eres -observó- me habían dicho que iba a llegar un nuevo miembro de mi edad pero eres tan bajito que no lo pareces.

-¿A quien estas llamando bajito? -le espetó Chuuya de mala manera al desconocido.

-A ti -replicó él.

Chuuya decidió que lo más sensato era no contestar, no conocía al otro lo suficiente como para replicar con un insulto del mismo calibre.

-Oye, ¿has visto a un niño pequeño por aquí? -le preguntó- Tiene el pelo negro y blanco y lleva consigo una muñeca de vudú.

-Aquí no ha entrado nadie desde que llegué -le contestó Chuuya.

-Que mal, me van a reñir por haber perdido a Yumeno -observó él- si lo ves, no se te ocurra acercarte a él, es más vete, su habilidad es terrible y no querrás ser victima de ella.

De nuevo, Chuuya no contestó, tendría en cuenta el consejo del niño, simplemente lo observó e intentó adivinar el porque el otro estaba en ese estado tan lamentable.

-Me he intentado suicidar -le contestó este como si leyese su mente.

-¿Qué? - al otro solo se le ocurrió decir eso, creyendo que había oído mal.

-Me he tirado de un segundo piso -le explicó el de pelo castaño- pero tuve la mala suerte de caer en el camión que traía nuevas armas así que solo me he roto unos huesos, se han enfadado conmigo y me ha castigado vigilando a Yumeno.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le preguntó Chuuya.

-Porque la muerte es algo definitivo -le respondió enigmáticamente.

Pensó que el chico estaba loco, tenia que serlo, todo lo que debía de haber vivido probablemente le habían afectado hasta el punto que quería acabar con su vida, no se le ocurría otro motivo para que alguien tan joven quisiese hacer eso ni soltase aquellas palabras como si nada.

Se preguntó quien era ese chico y como era que había terminado en aquel lugar.

-Me llamo Dazai -le respondió, de nuevo haciendo como si leyese sus pensamientos- soy un huérfano como tu. Te lo estabas preguntando, ¿verdad?

-¿Como lo sabes? -le preguntó Chuuya.

-La mayoría de personas con habilidad que trabajan para la mafia son huérfanos -le explicó el de pelo castaño- la mafia nos acoge, nos viste y da de comer, nos entrena y espera de nosotros que seamos leales a ellos.

A Chuuya no le hacia falta preguntar que sucedía con aquellos que no cumplían sus expectativas, era algo bastante obvio incluso para un recién llegado como él.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando paso a un hombre alto con el pelo oscuro y media melena que iba de la mano de un niño pequeño que cargaba una horrible muñeca. A su lado, casi unos centímetros detrás de él había una mujer vestida estilo tradicional y el cabello rojo recogido.

-Dazai, ¿no deberías de estar con Q? -le preguntó el hombre al niño- Me lo he encontrado aterrorizando a unos nuevos reclutas, ya sabes que no podemos perderlo de vista.

Su voz sonaba calmada, tranquila, no le parecía para nada autoritario y,sin embargo, le parecía que no era alguien a quien enfadar, es más, algo le decía que no estaba muy contento con el tal Dazai. La mujer, en cambio, no prestó atención al otro niño y clavó sus ojos en Chuuya, el cual tragó saliva y no apartó la mirada de ella.

-¿Este es, Mori? -le preguntó al hombre antes de que Dazai pudiese defenderse.

Ante la respuesta afirmativa del moreno, que se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza, la mujer se acercó a Chuuya y simplemente lo observó de nuevo en silencio, a él le parecía que tampoco era alguien con quien jugar.

-¿Como te llamas? -le preguntó la mujer con suavidad.

-Chuuya, Nakahara Chuuya -le contestó él.

-Te sienta bien la ropa que has elegido -observó ella- pareces un pequeño caballero.

-No soy pequeño -murmuró el niño.

-Claro que lo eres, si con ese sombrero apenas se te ve la cara -le dijo Dazai- de no habértelo quitado hubiese pensado que no tenias cabeza.

-¡Cállate, momia! -le espetó Chuuya.

-Canijo -replicó el otro.

-¡Que no soy pequeño! -exclamó el niño, empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

-Niños, niños -dijo la mujer- haced el favor de comportaros y llevaros bien.

-Vais a ser compañeros así que no quiero peleas entre vosotros -añadió el tal Mori.

-Será mejor que me lo lleve, Mori -le dijo la mujer.

-Por supuesto, Kouyou -dijo el otro – yo me llevaré a Dazai, tenemos un asunto que discutir.

Dicho esto, la mujer pelirroja, que se le presentó como Kouyou Ozaki y como quien iba a cuidar de él y entrenarlo, lo condujo al otro lado de la sala con la mano apoyada en su hombro para conducirlo cariñosamente hacia la salida.

En cierto momento, Chuuya se giró y captó a Dazai, el cual se marchaba con Mori y el pequeño Yumeno por el otro lado, lanzandole una mirada, durante un segundo el niño sintió curiosidad por el otro, ¿quien era?, ¿cual era su habilidad?, ¿y por qué decía aquellas cosas tan raras sobre morirse?

Pero entonces, antes de salir por la puerta, Dazai le sacó la lengua y le hizo una mueca.

Algo le decía a él que aquel mocoso lleno de vendas iba a darle muchos dolores de cabeza a partir de aquel momento y que iba a ser responsable de gran parte de todos sus problemas y que iba a terminar deseando con todo su alma que se muriese de una vez.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues esta es mi primera contribución ( que no ultima (?)) al fandom de BSD, he sacado la referencia de la imagen portada del episodio 31 del manga y bueno, que me apetecia escribir como se conocieron estos dos xDD**

 **Gracias por leerlo, espero que os guste y cualquier cosa, una review (?)**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
